Treasure
by Logan GC
Summary: Following the Yamatai expedition, Lara Croft has been tiredly searching for her father's most wanted goal, the city of Kitezh. In her desire to uncover this hidden city, the young adventurer learns to appreciate another treasure that was with her on that Japanese island. That treasure is Nathan Drake. Sequel to Twenty Reasons Why.


**Author's Notes** : I do not own anything related to **Tomb Raider** or with **Uncharted**. All characters and respective media belong to **Square Enix** and **Naughty Dog** respectively. After seeing footage for _Shadow of the Tomb Raider_ , I had the urge to write a sequel one-shot to my previous crossover **Twenty Reasons Why**. Story takes place shortly after _Uncharted 2: Among Thieves_ and a few days before _Rise of the Tomb Raider_. I hope readers who enjoyed that one-shot will find this read just as enjoyable. Thank you.

College graduate and survivor of the Yamatai expedition Lara Croft enters her flat with an aggravated grunt, slamming the door behind her. Another day, another news article about how she is going down the rabbit hole much how they said the same thing to her father years ago, "chasing myths" like the city of Kitezh.

Kitezh was her father's main mission, his obsession. He believed that finding the mythical city will be the key to immortality. The media lambasted him, much like now how the paper is calling Lara "unhinged" and "fragile" due to Yamatai.

The brunette exhales to calm her rage, gripping on a desk to calm herself from shredding said newspaper outright. Yamatai was real, the storms, Himiko's spirit, the Oni… all of it.

How could she not forget it? Yamatai changed her life. It changed everything. Yamatai was proof that her father was right, that legend and reality are blurred so close. Everyone didn't believe him, not even her…

Brown eyes began to water as she wished she could turn back time, to tell her father that he was right all along, that she was on his side. But alas, she made her choice and especially words to him when he was alive. And ever since Yamatai, she has regretted her choices in her younger years, wanting to set things right with a do-over button.

Recently, her therapist started talking about this subject in one of the sessions, about regret. Of course, Lara kept most of her thoughts to herself. She didn't even want to return to the mansion, staying in London and living in an apartment to use as her base for research. Ana, her father's former partner, set up these therapy sessions to "help" her after what happened on the recent expedition.

Ana, God bless her, doesn't understand. For all her attempts to help, no one else can see the truth. Well, _almost_ no one else…

At that thought, Lara pulled out her phone and scrolled to photos she saved on said device. Clicking on a screenshot she took on a paper months ago, the photo showcases the survivors of Yamatai on the boat returning back to civilization. There was her, Sam, Reyes, Jonah, Victor, and…

Drake.

Nathan Drake.

The British beauty felt her heart clench at seeing his photo, looking at his boyish hair style and confident smile. It was funny; when she first met the man during the expedition, she couldn't stand the sight of him. The arrogance, the boasting, the ego… she at first rode him of as some hotshot smug ass. But then, the storms struck the ship hard… and she was drowning. She could have died had Nathan not saved her, the smugness disappearing as he asked if she was okay with big, blue concerned eyes. After they landed on Yamatai and had to rely on each other survive, the Drake before disappeared. Sure, he was still a bit of an ass, but all that bravado was just a cover for the well-meaning man underneath. Having him around when they had to survive from Mathias and Himiko herself… it was comforting that someone had her back on the island.

She remembered clearly that Nathan agreed to be with her on adventures to find the truth in legends, taking her hand with his. Lara remembered that his firm yet gentle grip made her felt like a teenager in love, gazing into his deep blue eyes. For the first few months, he kept his word, helping her assist in the process to see if Kitezh actually exists. Being with him, it was like all the trauma from Yamatai vanished knowing he understands the same hell she went through. He was there for her and she was there for him.

And then he said he wanted to go on vacation for a week.

And that was the last time she saw Nathan Drake.

* * *

 _Three and a half months ago_

 _"You're going to where?" Lara asked, her eyes wide in confusion. Both her and Nathan are currently talking in her flat when out of the blue, Nate said he's going on vacation._

 _"Antigua." Nate repeated, though his tone sounds less confident than before. Probably of the shocked look on Lara's face as they are currently in the process of researching Kitezh's location. Rubbing his head sheepishly, Nathan awkwardly chuckled. "Maybe I should have told you sooner…" He attempted to laugh the situation off but the brunette pressed forward._

 _"When are you leaving?" She asked, her voice more restrained as to not lose her composure like she did her previous question._

 _Nathan looked down, not comfortable to look directly at her eyes. "In two days." He answered, hoping Lara would take it just fine._

 _She didn't._

 _"Two days?!" She repeated, the sudden rise in her voice causing Nathan to flinch at the unexpected outburst. "What about helping me with Kitezh? We're so close in finding out possible locations for a starting point. What about the site from Lebanon? You can't just leave whenever you feel like it and go for who knows how lo-"_

 _"It's only for a week Lara." Nathan quickly clarified, lowering his arms to use in a pacifying gesture to calm the other brunette down. When Lara didn't continue on her outburst, the American adventurer continued. "I've been helping you the last two months but I feel like I need a break, to gather my energy. A week's more than enough for me to recharge." He explains, Drake sighing when Lara's stubborn gaze wouldn't move. "Lara… throw me a bone here. We both have been searching and combing through your father's work right after Yamatai. Don't get me wrong, doing this to prove him right is a great thing but we overworked. You especially." He added before pointing a finger to a bed in the apartment. "When was the last time you slept more than four hours?" He asked, his voice trickling down with concern._

 _Lara gazed at the mattress before turning her attention back to Nathan. "I sleep fine." She insists, stubbornly holding her ground._

 _"Bull." Nate replied, not affected by the aggravated glare Lara threw at him. Sighing, Nate stepped forward. "Lara… you're working yourself too hard." He said before a brief chuckle exited from his mouth. "Hell, I haven't felt this exhausted in a long time going through all your father's research." He said, with Lara slightly gasping when her hands are held by his hands. "I just need a little break, that's all. One week by the beach and I'll be back in London in no time."_

 _Lara felt her cheeks flush, inwardly resenting Nathan for somehow making her feel like a teenager all over again. "But you'll go alone?" The British beauty asked, her voice low and soft. Lara is a survivor but memories of Yamatai still surface in her dreams. Sam, Jonah… they all said they understand but Lara doubted with how ruthless she was at taking lives, even if the cultists were all psychotic bastards. They don't understand… at least not in the way Nate does._

 _His drive for adventure, to uncover myths, to discover lost civilizations, to fight no matter the odds… him and Lara thought on the same wavelength. When she first killed a man on Yamatai, he was there. He was always there._

 _Nathan still looked at her with that same smile. "Of course I won't go alone." He replied, with Lara looking at him with confusion. Was he taking Victor? Then suddenly, he pulled out two plane tickets, with one presented to her. "You're coming with me princess."_

 _Lara gazed at the ticket, her eyes widening at yet another unexpected surprise Nathan threw her way. "What?" She asked, clearly off-guard by the gift laid out for her._

 _Nate grinned. "You need a break too Lara. And nothing is better than relaxing on a beach in the Caribbean Sun." He reasoned, the offer sounding more welcoming to her by each passing second. Her heart clouded her mind, screaming at her to take the ticket and to be with Nate._

 _And yet… she couldn't. Kitezh, it's still out there. And every second of it not being found is another second of the press to slander her in the same way as her father. She took a glance back at her father's notes scattered on a nearby desk, all of the process she and Nathan have dug up so far. She couldn't leave… not when she was this close._

 _Nate followed her gaze, his smile now a concerned frown. "What's wrong?" He asked, his forehead slightly creasing in worriment._

 _Lara lowers her head unable to look in his eyes to see dejection. "I can't go." She said, gently pushing his hand away._

 _Blue eyes narrowed at her. "Why? Why not?" Nathan asked as Lara walked to the desk with the scattered documents._

 _The British brunette sighed. "Kitezh meant everything to my father, Nathan. Everyone didn't believe him, myself included." She began before closing her eyes and her arms crossed, shutting out her regrets from what she said to her deceased father when she was younger. Exhaling, she gazed back at Nathan and continued. "I can't stop… not when I'm so close to finding the first step."_

 _Nathan's frown remained. "You're going to stress yourself Lara to the point of exhaustion." He retained, following the other brunette's lead of not backing down. Stepping forward, the American adventurer continued. "A week off will do you some good." He proposed again though the British beauty did not relent._

 _"I'm fine, Nathan." She replied, only this time it was through gritted teeth. The way she said her words and her pointed look towards the man across from her meant not to escalate the situation and that the conversation is over._

 _Nathan persisted. "You need a break." The dark haired man argued as Lara felt her anger rising, both now walking towards each other, neither shrinking from the other's gaze._

 _"I don't." She replied, now the two mere inches from the other._

 _"Why are you so stubborn?" Nathan asked, frustration starting to seep into his voice much like how it is in Lara's._

 _"I told you, I'm fine." She replied, her voice on the edge between civility and full-blown yelling._

 _"Lara—"_

 _"Nathan!"_

 _"Will you just hear me ou—"_

 _"No! I don't need a vacation and I don't need you!" She screamed out, more vicious than she intended as all talking ceased, the apartment as quiet as a cemetery._

 _Lara took a few moments to gather herself, only for her eyes to widen at what she just said. How could she have said that, after everything they went through on Yamatai? And especially now, since Nathan spent so much of his time trying to help her with her father's research. Those words struck a cord with Nathan, his face now a mixture of hurt and anger. Guilt began to swell from within Lara. "Nathan—" She began to apologize but was cut off by the man raising his hand, a symbol to stop talking._

 _"Fine. I get it." He replied, his voice attempting to sound neutral but his tone cracked with contained sadness. Nate placed the tickets in his pockets and sighed, gazing at her guilt-ridden face. "You do what you gotta do." He concluded before turning around to leave, walking towards the door. Before exiting, Nathan looked behind to the young woman. "Just promise me one thing; would you at least take it easy while I'm gone?"_

 _The young adventurer nodded wordlessly. Nate sighed. "I'll see you in a week Lara." He replied, before opening the door and leaving. The guilt ridden Croft now stood alone in her apartment, wanting more than anything to change what she said._

* * *

Lara felt her eyes water as she recounted her last conversation with Nathan. True to her word, she didn't call him during his small vacation. However, even when it ended, he didn't come back. Days turned into weeks and Lara began to feel anxious, her levels of guilt rising. She tried calling his cell number but he didn't pick up, not once. She called Victor but the older man said he had no idea where he went.

During these three months, she buried her feelings into her work, focusing purely on Kitezh. Recently she discovered a first clue in Syria, hoping the tomb of the Prophet of Constantinople is there, a key figure in the Kitezh legend. She only wished Nathan was here to share her progress…

Lara regretted that night, wishing she said yes to his offer to go with him. Almost four months… not a peep from Nathan. Did he move on? Did he not want to see her ever again? Or worse…

The brunette has a habit of regretting certain words to those she cares about. It happened with her father, not believing in his theories. And now it happened with Nate, who just disappeared. It's been three months now and still nothing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she hears knocking on her door. Curious who would visit her at eleven in the evening, she walks towards the entrance of her apartment. Did Ana want to check up on her? Or was it the hounds from the paper stalking her again? Regardless, Lara has a lot of planning to do for the journey to Syria, as it is an active war zone in the present day and as soon as she deals with whoever it is outside the better. Always looking for answers, the British brunette placed her hand on the knob and opened the door.

Suddenly, Lara forgot to breathe as her visitor is none other than Nathan Drake. He looked exhausted, a bit rustled up if recent bruises on his face are to go by, specifically his lower jaw and his clothes having dark spots of dirt on his arms and legs. And yet, he retained that confident smile matched by his deep blue eyes and his messy, gravity defying hair. "Hey." He finally spoke, his voice hoarse and simultaneously calm, clearly tired but gazed lovingly at Lara.

The British brunette merely gazed back, still processing the man in front of her. "N-Nathan." She greeted, her brown eyes examining every detail to make sure he is front of her. Once her brain let her know that he is in fact real, Lara instinctually wanted to hug Nate, to apologize for her behavior that night. However, disappearing for months without so much as a call that he's back would be nice. She wants answers for suddenly coming back and judging by the analytical look Nate is giving her, he assumes just as much.

Their silent gazes continued until Nathan brought up his hand into a fist and coughed into it. "So… can I come in?" He asked tentatively.

Lara blinked. "Oh! Right, yes. Please, come inside." She snapped back to the conversation at hand, gesturing the exhausted looking man to enter the apartment. The American walked inside the room, his gaze first noticing additional stacks of notes on the pile than what he expected. Turning around, Nate sees Lara closing the door before staring back at him, her arms crossed and her shocked expression disappearing completely, turning into a frown.

Nate bounced on the soles of his feet, hands in his pockets as the atmosphere quickly became _very_ awkward. "I take it things are going well with finding Kitezh?" He asked, but only received silence with a raised eyebrow. Nathan exhaled. "Yeah, I know I'm a little late."

Lara interrupted. "A little?" She began, her tone clearly not amused that Nate is not taking this conversation seriously. "You've been gone for almost four months, Nathan." She began, walking closer to him with all the bottled up emotions she had over those days threatening to spill out at any moment. "I tried calling you, dozens of times! You can't just waltz back here and expect me to forget you disappearing from the face of the Earth!" She exclaimed, her voice loud enough in such close proximity that Nate winced from the volume. The British brunette then sighed. "Where were you?" She finally asked, her voice low and soft, warm brown eyes filled with anxiety.

Nathan shook his head in defense. "Lara, I didn't intentionally leave you on purpose. I got… swept up in a few things." He added, his answer not satisfying the brunette enough.

"Then start talking." Lara demanded, though from her voice it sounded more like an order.

The male brunette sighed. "I was in Antigua just minding my business and enjoying my week off until a former associate of mine, Harry Flynn, and my ex, Chloe Frazer came to me with a job." He began, noticing Lara's back stiffened when she heard the word "ex." Regardless, he continued. "Flynn's client wanted us to get a Mongolian lamp that linked to Marco Polo's voyage from China, which included his treasure."

Lara's eyes brightened in interest. "Marco Polo?" She asked, clearly intrigued by Nathan's tale.

The American adventurer nodded. "Yeah. Given how huge the treasure pile could have been, we all agreed to split it three ways with the loot and screw Flynn's boss." Nathan then rubbed the back of his head. "I figured since at that time I'd be a little late, I'd bring my share with me to help out with the Kitezh findings." He admitted to the British woman, his cheeks slightly reddening as the Lara felt flattered.

"You… you found the treasure of Marco Polo?" She asked, clearly in shock as to why this is not global news several months back and felt her cheeks flush at the thought of using the loot he acquired to help her on her quest.

Nate then laughed, clearly remembering how different the end goal was in contrast to the original prize. "Well, not exactly. That was the plan. Break into a museum in Istanbul, get the lamp, smooth sailing from there. When we got the lamp, it left us a map and that Polo's ships carried a piece of the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala."

Lara's eyes widen in complete surprise. "Shambhala? _The_ Shambhala?" She clarified, now completely engrossed by the story that this discovery proved her father correct.

Nate nodded. "Yeah but Flynn, who turned out to be a complete asshole, took the map and double crossed me to be stuck in a Turkish jail for three months." He explained, the memory of that jail cell causing Nathan's voice to trickle with anger.

So that explained him dropping off the face of the Earth. "That must have not been pleasant." She commented, wincing at the thought.

Nate huffed. "Oh it was great! It was so awesome, I had my own bucket and everything!" He continued his tirade, as Lara found herself chuckling. Imagining Nate squatting over a bucket was just too funny to not pass up. Looking at her laughing, Nathan raised an eyebrow. "I'm so glad you find my imprisonment hilarious." He commented, which resulted in Lara to stifle her amusement.

"You're right, not funny. I'm sorry." She apologized, ceasing her laughter all together.

Nate continued. "Anyway, Sully and Chloe busted me out. Turns out, Flynn worked for a bigger asshole. A nasty son of a bitch named Lazarević." He recollected, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the name.

Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing "Lazarević? As in Zoran Lazarević the war criminal?" She clarified, hearing the numerous atrocities he committed as public enemy number one of NATO.

Nate nodded. "Yeah him and Mathias would have been great buddies in the Psycho Convention." He snarked before returning back to the tale at hand. "Chloe and I had to outrun them to get to Shambhala first. We went from Borneo to Nepal, which you will laugh at this, my other ex Elena was there." He said, causing Lara's right eye to twitch.

"So, Elena your ex-girlfriend was at the same place with you and your other ex Chloe?" She asked, her voice almost unnaturally calm though Nate could see her practically seethe in jealousy.

Nate chuckled uncomfortably. "Yup, it was just a funny coincidence." He attempted wave it off with a laugh but seeing Lara caused the brunette man to cough away his attempts at joking. "Moving on, I managed to find out that Shambhala is in the Himalayas. Through a series of one crappy event after another, I fought in a train filled with Lazarević's goons to get Chloe before I got shot in the side by Flynn and left stranded in the cold. It felt like freaking Hoth in those mountains." He said, pointing to his formerly shot region.

Lara immediately went to the area of the wound. "You got shot? Are you alright?" She asked in concern though Nathan stopped her from trying to lift his shirt to see his new scar.

"I'm fine Lara, thanks to a helpful Tibetan named Tenzin. He brought me to his village to help me recover. Luckily, Elena was there and a good thing too. I didn't know any Tibetan." Nathan explained further. "Anyway, with Tenzin's help, me and Elena managed to get there, met up with Chloe again and we opened the passage way to Shambhala."

At those words, Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You… you actually found the pathway to Shambhala?" She repeated, her voice in complete awe and astonishment.

Nathan though frowned. "Well, it wasn't hunky dory if you want to know. Lazarević forced me to open it, threatening to kill either Chloe or Elena if I didn't." Nate revealed, with Lara feeling sympathy for the man given the situation he was put through. "So, at gunpoint I opened it for him. Being the mega asswipe he was, he tried killing me but these immortal warriors appeared from the city, giving us the cover to escape."

Lara took a step forward, the story getting more intrigued to her by the second. "Immortal warriors? Like the Oni?" She asked, remembering how both she and Nathan had to fight the Japanese creatures as they raced to rescue Sam on Yamatai.

Nathan nodded slightly. "In a way. It turns out that the Cintamani Stone wasn't actually a true mineral stone like we thought. It was actually amber." He said, before taking another step forward to be mere centimeters from the British brunette. "Lara, the sap that composes the amber grants the person whoever drinks from it invincible. Or close to it." He reveals in a low tone.

Lara's mouth opens in astonishment. "That's… that's incredible!" She exclaims. "Nathan, do you know what this means? It means my father was right, and you found the proof!" She proclaims happily but her excitement lessens when the American adventurer didn't return the same feeling. "What happened?" She asked, knowing Nathan had a catch about his discovery.

"Well, Lazarević planned to use the sap for himself to be invincible. I had to end it before he could threaten the world so I… kinda… sorta… blew up Shambhala to stop him." Nathan explained, the last portion of his sentence broken in awkward pauses as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"You _blew up_ Shambhala?" Lara replied, her voice full of disbelief that the one evidence needed to prove her father correct is blown up to smithereens.

Nate raised his hands in defense. "Hey, don't give me that sass! It was either let Lazarević do what he wanted or stop him in his tracks. I like to think of it as saving the world from an invincible madman, but I don't want to brag or anything…"

Lara rolled her eyes at his unabashed praise of himself. "Alright you saved the world, Nathan. Like your ego needs to get any bigger." She teased, though clearly there was no malice in her voice.

Seeing her understand his decision, Nate wrapped up his adventure. "The reason why it took a little longer to get back here because Elena got hurt. Flynn blew himself up with a grenade trying to kill us, and got her wounded instead. Crazy bastard. We brought her back to Tenzin's village for her to heal and rest up." Nathan added with saddened eyes.

"Is… Is Elena alright?" Lara asked, knowing from what Nathan said about her on Yamatai that he was still close to this woman, despite them breaking up.

Nathan grinned. "Yeah, she got better. I stayed for a few days at the village, at least until Elena was able to walk from her wounds." He explained before sighing once more. "You know what's funny? Both Chloe and Elena wanted to get back together with me." He revealed, prompting Lara's heart to almost stop.

"W-What did you say to either one?" She asked, attempting to sound neutral but failing miserably at it.

Nathan gazed at her with his deep blue eyes, looking like he was admiring a well-preserved artifact before speaking. "I still have feelings to them, after all I dated the two. But that's all I have for them… just past feelings and memories." He then took Lara's hands with his own. "As annoying as you are sometimes princess, I feel like you and me have something. Something that's hard to put in words, you know? It took me a while to figure it out but this trip made me reach a conclusion. I love you Lara Croft."

His proclamation almost made the British brunette feeling like her legs are being turned to jelly after hearing what he said. "You… you love me?" She repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nate just smiled. "Yeah, I love you. Sometimes you overwork yourself too hard but after what happened with Yamatai, this had been bubbling up inside for a while. It's like… we complete each other, or something." He confessed, his cheeks slightly reddening before sighing. "Wow, I sound like a complete dork right now do I?" He asked, causing Lara to chuckle.

"No, no." Lara dismissed that statement, placing a hand on his face to grasp his right cheek. "I…I love you too Nathan." She admitted, her brown eyes filled with love as she gazed into his blue orbs. She thought about her feelings towards Nathan all those months since Yamatai. Their love for history, their desire for truth in the myths, their bond after surviving on that dreadful island… it was unmistakable. They complete each other.

Nate laughed breathlessly. "Oh good. If you didn't, then this would have been _so_ awkward." He admitted in relief, the two chuckling quietly.

"Yeah, it would have been awful." Lara agreed, giving a brief laugh before silence once more resumed. Only this time, the atmosphere was perfect. Just her and Nathan… alone. "I know it's a bit silly, but I thought our fight before your recent adventure was one of the reasons why you didn't respond to any of my calls." She admitted bashfully, the hardened survivor of Yamatai now blushing to the man she loves.

Nathan merely grinned. "It will take more than just a few bad words to drive me away princess." He replied, his voice low as he gazed lovingly to the beautiful woman in front of him. The two eyed each other, hidden passion in their eyes as all of their feelings have been building to this moment. Instinctively, their heads leaned closer to the other, both of their hearts beating out of their chests. Lara bit her lip, knowing what will happen but not willing to move away. She closed her eyes… as Nathan's lips crashed upon hers.

Lara felt Nathan's tongue interlock with hers as she inhaled the other brunette's scent. He still smelled like grime and remnants of gunpowder but she didn't care. Dirt and grime was how she smelled like too on Yamatai. They could be both covered in mud and in their own blood and she wouldn't care. Nothing cold ruin this moment. Even if the world was ending right now, they wouldn't move, remaining in the other's embrace.

Their kissing intensified, arms tracing the other's bodies. Lara raked her hands through his poofy and gravity defying hair, sticking it up in various directions before tracing her fingers on his back and his chest, feeling the tensing of his defined muscles.

Nathan followed a similar method to appreciate the love of his life. He inhaled the aroma of her strawberry scented hair as though it was the most wonderful smell he ever breathed. His hands instinctively felt her body tense up in their passionate kiss. So soft… fit in some areas, curvy in others but soft all the same.

For the first time in months, the thought of finding Kitezh did not even cross her mind. She knows she will find it eventually but for now, the expedition to Syria will have to wait.

Right now, Lara Croft and Nathan Drake are enjoying the only treasure that matters.


End file.
